What are you really?
by scribbles by me
Summary: I'm sorry" "It doesn't matter Love is just a word, isn't that right?" "Kori..." After dating for a long time Dick starts to drift away leaving Kori to question love and Dick. Rated T for safety.
1. Intro

Okay instead of a Titan tale. I thought i might try and actually series like with plot and stuff. So rate and review. I'd love your feed back this is like the prologue of somthing like that.

I don't own the teen titans

* * *

He was always the hero, the leader, the fighter, the kicker of butts. They were all good things even on my planet. Such traits made him likeable, kind, respected but cold. He was always the hero/fighter/leader, but don't get me wrong he is still the kind and wonderful person I fell in love with. There doesn't seem to be anything I love more, and yet I'm starting to question " Does he really love me?" Love is so confusing yet exciting to me. It makes me stay up late at night and think of everything that happened that day and go back to every laugh and every moment that I'll cherish forever. But love, also makes me cry out of sadness because some things can't be and how much he hurt you. Love is a word. Just a word. Isn't that right?

She was the kind-hearted fool, the supporter of others, and the giver of the biggest hugs. She lit up a room when she smiles and her laugh always makes you laugh along with her. She is strong and always sees the good in people yet she is also sensitive and cries when she is hurt. A whole bottle like maybe a keg. That probably how many tears she sheds for me. Either happy or sad tears, normal people think it good to see the girl you've fallen in LOVE with cry happy tears. No. Not for me the happy tears hurt the most because it shows how long she's been waiting for something or how much you've frightened her. I never meant to hurt her. It's just that if I make up with her now then I know I'll see her cry happy tears. Making me feel more guilty for what I've done.

What are you...Really?

* * *

okay so that was the intro. How was it?

Scribble by me


	2. Let's rewind back

In order to understand what happened we'll go backwards in time. Before all the drama when it was simple. Boy likes girl, she loves him back and they're happy. I understand that it may not be as good as the intro. So critism is welecomed. I'll be switching the points of view in each chapter or so. Just a heads up. Oh Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed or added me to a favorites list or put it on alert. THANK YOU SO MUCH :) Hope you enjoy the rest.

* * *

He had just taken me on the most wonderful date. All our dates were nice but this one was so much more so. The reason was we went together as Dick and Kori. Not as Dick and me with a hologram ring. All my hard work in making a fake human persona had worked. I am now Kori Anders, model and Dick Grayson's girlfriend. As I walked into our room, he flashed a smile at me. Not the "I'm Dick Grayson hurry and take a picture" smile or the smirk he normal always had when he was teasing. Not even the "Polite but bored" smile he wore at the Wayne parties. But the smile I see every day it doesn't have a name, it's just a pure genuine smile.

"What are you thinking about?" I was so lost in thought. I hardly even noticed him wrap his arms around me.

"You, and Us" I replied softly. This was nice it was a quiet moment like we had our own world.

"And the media frenzy that probably freaking out about us" He laughed. He had the most charming laugh.

"Why did you decide now it would be good for us to go public after so long?" I was really curious. We were going out for a year now and he just decided now.

"It's because you've waited so long and worked so hard to create a human image. Also I became sure of something"

"What?" I sure he was going to say it. I hoped he was going to say it. He better say it.

"I love you" I burst out crying. I've waited so long to hear those words. I've heard him say it to other girls but he just told me it was common in a relationship. But this is the first time he's said it to me.

"I love you too." I gave him a smile.

"Finally!!" We both turned to the door where Cyborg and Beastboy were peeking in

"Sorry, we'll leave" Cyborg told us as he turned and walked away with an unwilling Beastboy.

"They'll never change will they?" My eyes turned back to Dick's laughing at his smirk.

"If they did they wouldn't be the same." I yawned. I was really tired after our date and running away from the paparazzi.

"Let's go to bed" After noticing I was tired.

"Wow your full of good ideas aren't you? First revealing to the world I'm your girlfriend after hmm a year, then saying we should go to bed when it's 2 in the morning" I said teasingly as I was getting into bed. I was getting better at teasing Dick's reactions were always fun.

"What can I say" He shrugged "I am boy wonder after all" he said getting into the bed next to me.

"Not anymore it's Nightwing now" I said smiling at him.

"I may be Nightwing, but I'm still a genius" he smiled back at me and turned off the light. I was as happier then i could ever be.

* * *

Next up is Dick's perspective. Sorry it's so short. I'm thinking of changing the name of the story because some people are getting confused at the it and I would hate for people to be confused. Do you think I should change the title?


	3. Couldn't sleep?

Thank you guys so much for reviewing the story and for giving me support. I'll try to update as quickly as I can. Anyways it's Dick point of view.

* * *

She's so beautiful. I laid there in the dark next to her, the moonlight hit her face at just the right angle making it seem like she had a halo. She really was an angel. I rolled over to see the clock 3:00. I couldn't sleep. She also worked so hard in our relationship, always agreed with me when she knew it was for the best, even taken me out of the office for air with benefited the both of us might I add. I mean paperwork couldn't give you a kiss and if it did you might end up with a paper cut. She made a human persona just for me! After that I knew it was time to say what I needed to say. I mean I said it to other girls but they've had different meanings with when I said it to her, it was real I just know it. When she started crying I have to admit I felt kind of guilty to taking so long, I mean a year seriously? My eyes trailed down her body watched her chest move up and down while she slept. She sighed and my eyes darted back to her face her a smile had been placed on her lips.

"Richard" she whispered. Only she got to call me that. Then it hit me. She was DREAMING of me. I wonder what else she would say.

"You have such a nice chest" She giggled. While I blushed, good thing it was dark. I continued listening I really wanted to know more about this dream.

"Your sweet, kind, and I love you"

"I love you too" I was really liking this dream. After I had said that her smile grew

"I love your eyes too, they're so blue and curious yet slightly strange" STRANGE? How? What kind of a dream is this?

"They're strange because they like to watch people sleep" With this her eyes opened. I blushed. Man I am so busted.

"I um uh" I really couldn't think of an explanation. She smiled and gave me a soft kiss.

"Richard, you're so fun to tease" She giggled "I'll see you in the morning"

Man she is getting better at teasing. I'll have to get back at her in the morning. After think out my clever plan I turned and laid an arm around her and fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading. hope it was okay or to your liking if it wasn't just say so. Next up is Kori in the morning. I'll try to make the chapters longer seeing as they're kind of short. I like this story even though i've never experienced any of this kind of stuff. Anyways hvae a nice day :)


	4. Cleverness

Thank you for those who have been reading and reviewing. I am SO grateful to all of you. So here's Kori's point of view.

* * *

He was still asleep as light peeped through the blinds awakening me. I got up and looked at the clock it was 5 in the morning. The titans would be awakening soon. I giggled. Raven was probably meditating; Cyborg would be just waking up, while Beast boy would still be sleeping just like Richard. He's really mine isn't he. I smiled at the thought. I allowed my eyes to gaze upon him when I noticed him smile.

"So who has curious eyes now?" He asked me teasingly. Feeling cheeking I hit him with my pillow. I that caught him by surprise seeing as his face was a mix between shock and happiness.

"Kori Anders, did you just hit your boyfriend with your pillow?"

"Yes, Richard Grayson, I did." I couldn't help but laugh he joined in shortly after. After a while of laughing till our stomachs hurt. He wiped the tears from his eyes and gave me a kiss. It was supposed to be soft, but like most kissed it ended up getting passionate. Then the mood died when a growl was heard. Oops I was kind of hungry. He laughed.

"I think it's time to make breakfast. I'll go ahead you get dressed." Pointing to my flimsy pajamas I wore to bed.

"Alright" I watched as he got out of bed and pulled a shirt on and winked at me as he walked out the door.

I too got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. The warm water flowed over me making me relax. I sighed. Baths were much better but shower were faster. After showering I dried my hair and put my uniform on and walked towards the common room, following the happy sound of whistling coming from the kitchen. And there he was wearing a blue apron frying some pancakes.

"I forgot" As I leaned in to kiss him."Good Morning"

"Good morning to you too m'love" I loved that name "I could get used to being greeted like this in the mornings." As he this time initiating a kiss.

"Just not while frying pancakes you'll burn them." We turned to a familiar voice, Cyborg.

"Good morning to you too Friend Cyborg"

"Morning to the both of you, I'm going back to check on my car. Call me when breakfast is ready. And Dick"

"What?"

"Fry some bacon too." Cyborg flashed a smile and walked out of the room. Richard turned to me nodding his head in disagreement.

"Does he ever NOT eat meat? And why do I always cook?"

"Because m'love he wouldn't be Cyborg without it and if you dislike cooking then why haven't you stopped?"

"Because not only am I a genius, I'm clever too" He gave me a wink as he turned his attention to the pancake which brunt already. I giggled

"Oh the cleverness of you" I could tell this was going to be a good day.

* * *

How was that for a morning? The last line that Kori says is not mine it's from peter pan which is one of my favourite stories. I was planning on having dick run into the washroom to flush the toilet to get back at Kori but i have other plans. Anyways next chapter will be Dick's. Thanks for reading and have a happy day.


End file.
